The invention relates to marine drives, and more particularly to a shock absorbing drive sleeve mounting the propeller to the propeller shaft. The present invention evolved during continuing development and testing efforts directed toward providing a shock absorbing drive sleeve for protecting the propeller shaft and the marine drive when the propeller strikes an object. It is desirable to provide a drive sleeve which is sufficiently soft, i.e. low spring rate, to permit the propeller shaft to continue rotating through a limited angle after the propeller has been stopped by an object, yet sufficiently strong or stiff, i.e. high spring rate, to support enough torque to propel the boat, including under high load conditions. These are conflicting design goals which require a trade-off between a low spring rate for shock absorption versus a high spring rate for torque bearing capability.
The present invention addresses and solves the noted trade-off. The invention provides a combination affording both shock absorption and high load capability.